Synchronized howl
by AngelicNoah12
Summary: To love is to detroy
1. chapter 1

This is War

Red, that's all I saw right now. I had walked for years on end looking for my mom and in the process I had changed a lot. My white coat was now dark blue and scars ran through the skin even if the fur covered it. Markings of all kinds even forbidden in white covered me. My armor shielded me from anything in this rainforest I gracefully stepped through. They were ivory colored and covered every weak or venerable part on my four legged body. Even warm boots for the paws even if there's fur on them. All these things were from my mother 3 years before she was gone. Not even a hint to where she went and it infuriated me. 

Flashback

That day I went on a rampage and destroyed anything in my path, alive or not. But then a miracle happened...FLASH, then nothing. Standing before me was a winged rainbow wolf. He said,"hello little wolf cub, I am Drago the king of wolves. I am your father and have just recently seen your mother. Now this might seem crazy but I was sent here to teach you to control the many powers within you. There is something special as well in you that will appear before you when the time is right." He came closer than he already was and hugged me. Looking me strait in the eye and said the one question that changed my life. "Lupa crystal dream, princess and soon to be queen of all wolves and elements they wield, will you do me the honors of letting me train you as a proper princess to be queen,rule as a powerful she Wolf leader as you grow up into The power you so greatly wield. Please think about it princess." His eyes, oh his beautiful eyes were like a sea of reassuring planets. So choosing to give him a chance I said quietly," Everyone deserves a chance so I'll take you up on that offer as long as it makes me stronger." He looked up smiling," as you wish milady, as you wish.

End of flashback

I was 13 years of age at that time and it was the hardest time in my life. I'll never forget it. After that day, my supposed father or Drago, taught me everything I know. He gave me every marking I have on my lithe body and they represent that I have surpassed all great wolf kings in this land. Even Drago has been beaten by me and he was very proud. But that same day... He left me as well. I grew cold, ruthless, and a wolf of no emotion. Walking the plains of the blood planet. I grew wings the same color as my fur and then they grey sharp crystal edges to them. The colors were blue white and purple just like my mothers. They were magnificent. As I grew older crystals surrounded me with chains linked to each. They laid against me and my armor floating slightly next to it as I went. Everything I am, was gone. I remembered one of the lessons my mother taught me was,"to love is to destroy." That was my life motto now and I would live by it. There's always the question of how do you love someone without getting hurt? But I don't know. This I why I roamed the planet. I struggled to let go of the past and I wanted revenge. There's a saying all us wolves go by and it scares us to the core. It says, "the worst kind of threat to have is the threat of a vengeful princess at your heals." And that's just what I was a vengeful princess who's heart and eyes were as dark blue as her coat. I stand at the top of this hill and stare at my soon to be kingdom. I vow I will concur the land, find my mother, my father, and kill the bastard that was my so called love. No one would see it coming and I would bring hell upon the ones who exiled me. This is my vow...

This is my vengeance

This... Is war


	2. Chapter 2

Almost there

I walk through the fields of this world, paws slowly padding on the ground. Armor clanking across my muscled body. I smell the scent my lost kingdom. Kingdom of the galaxies. Three mountains away lay the land of gods,the land of my people, the place where I belong. I am alpha and I am queen. I spread my wings in the air and push myself up into the sky. It is now that I return to my mission. Almost over. One howl away. Almost there...


	3. Chapter 3

A long journey and new adventure

The dawn had risen and the birds sang. A mysterious forest was between us. Green and colorful like the rainbow. Crisp air blew through the trees and other beings. All through the day animals when the on with their life like normal and kept to themselves. Keeping maintenance and listening to all the sounds. As-BOOM... That was the sound of a creature taking the blow of a certain princess that we all know. Currently she was fighting with a male wolf who seemed to have the ability to control electricity. This wolf was pure blood red with ripped muscles. Now most she wolves would die for a chance to be with a wolf like that but not this one. For you see it just so happens that it was spring and most know what that meant. ( Oh ya reader, mating season is here!!! We getting serious) What they were fighting over was exactly that. Lupa didn't want a mate and to the red male this seemed unacceptable. So they fought for dominance and the blood red male wolf looked as if he would not make it away from this with no scratches. 

(3rd person)

Lupa stood there with blood on her fur. But it was not her own. Her mind rampaged as she tried to rip apart the other wolf for his disrespect. On the other side of the fight the male wolf was breathing low shallow breaths as blood dripped from his wounds, stinging from the outside air particles. "Have you had enough yet blood fang" -lupa

Never, I will have the blood of the princess in my pups. You should be honored that I even chose you for my mate."- blood fang 

How dare you, to disrespect the worlds strongest princess with your nasty ego and pride. You lust for me, wish me as mate, for pups, yet it's not out of love but so your filthy genes may be mixed with the blood of a princess. - lupa

"How dare me?...how dare you.! You say your a princess yet your think you are more worthy than me. Being a princess means nothing to me. You are but a mutt at my feet to me. A bitch in heat that needs to be claimed by a male who will make you respect them. That wolf is me and that's all." -blood fang

"I would die three times over and more before I submit to you... Creatures like you sicken me." -Lupa

"Ha ha ha ha ah ha ha, you think your better? No your not but a fly. No wonder your mother died and your father left you. They probably couldn't stand you."-blood fang

(play the song!!!)

Have you ever wondered what a wolfs thinking when they fight others? Well lupa was enraged inside. Not knowing wether to rip him apart or incinerate him where he stood. She thought (" my mother loved me, and my father taught me everything I know. How can he say such things, look like he's happy to say that and not know it's forbidden. Everyone knows my story but never in my long young years have I been so disrespected and defiled in such a way... I'll break down soon either way but... I...I...I...I...) 

Then she blew. As the red wolf stood there looking smug at his victory, our princess lupa was covered in electricity. Tendrils of thunder swirling around her and licking at her fur. 

It popped and crackled as she became even more enraged by the second. 

(This is her lightning form when she activates an element)

She closed her eyes and then when she opened them they weren't their vibrant blood red anymore. Cold icy blue is all that stared back, unrelenting, boring into the very soul. 

No love, No emotion, No feeling could be seen, ...not even hesitation. 

You, lowest of the low...you so beneath my feet you haven't even a title. You dare say such things to me and disrespect my family!" -Lupa 

I'll make you wish Chrono the sinner had taken your soul to hell.-Lupa

I'd like to see you try.-blood fang

For committing your sin in lust and disrespecting the house of heavens I here by sentence you to hells death by lightning"-Lupa 

Black thick clouds came through the sky and a disturbing rumble could be heard far and wide that day... "Now come my pet, keeper of the sky and lightning, light the path and bring judgement upon this creature for he has committed your mighty sin... Lust."-Lupa 

"RRROOOAAARRR", was what was heard from the clouds as a dragon surfaced in. It circled around the clouds, power and dominance radiating off of the mighty beast. 

As it heard its masters wish the dragon made an ariel show and prepared it's attack. Blood fang could not move out of the terror and regret he was feeling. To him this was the end. The end of his bloodline and the end of his life and there was no way to escape. Starring at the dragon was a sight to behold.

Just this sight could drive any creature mad. A being of this power who was also the symbol of lust made it hard to not be attracted to it. The dragon came down body covered in red and black lightning. Hitting its target dead on, killing and frying every part of the opposing wolfs body. He howled in emence pain with his last word being... " so this is the wrath of

Of a kingdom and it's knights"

And then when the light died down he was gone. Sent to hell by the lightning she used. Finally she was alone, alone to reminisce in her emotions and thoughts. Her dragon that was now known as seraph and seen as male stopped the lightning from coursing through his body and then circled around his trembling master. Lupa was slowly shaking, crying from the hurtful words that the previously living male wolf that was in heat had said. Lupa looked into Serapis eyes and only saw loyalty and love. They both knew that seraph loved Lupa as more than a master, so they kept it as a non physical relationship. He made her feel better and comforted her when need be. He slowly rapped around her in a comforting manner. "My queen please don't cry, you are more beautiful then the setting sun and as strong as three dragons combined. I beg u, do not shed tears for this scum, for he is not worthy of such sacred things." Said seraph

Lupa looked Into the eyes of seraph, asking herself how in the span of a day had she managed to find such an amazing friend. She stared into his black eyes for a while longer and moved closer suddenly. In that moment a kiss took place between the too and a light shone from the sky upon them, blessing them with divinity. This would mark a new chapter in their lives and it would shake the planet to its very foundation in the future.


End file.
